Reluctant Affection
by TheProphecyChild
Summary: What happens when you're forced to live with people you don't remember?  A girl with dark secrets meets Bakura, but will he be able to break the iron wall that surrounds her? Can she find it in herself to trust him... and the accompanying darkness?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters that are portrayed in this story. I do, however, own Lucia, her mother, and any other original characters who will be used in this story.

**Note:** To those who read my Shaman King fan fiction _A Touch of Destiny_: I promise, I am working on getting the next chapter written, but college work has made it hard to reach my inspiration. I'm hoping to get the next chapter finished as soon as possible. Also, the yamis and hikaris both have their own bodies in this. _Bakura_ is the dark one while _Ryou_ is the good one. _Marik_ is dark, while _Malik_ is light and _Yugi_ is light, while _Atem_ is dark.

* * *

Prologue

"I still don't understand why you're making me do this." I stuffed clothes into my suitcase as I spoke, tone low and unenthusiastic. "I just don't get it." While turning to face her, I twisted a strand of my dark blonde locks around my index finger, eyes narrowed.

"It's good for your education," my mum stated, smiling softly. "You know that just as well as I do. And with how much I'll be traveling for my new job… I don't want to leave you here alone."

"So you're sending me to Japan?" I said, seething in anger and balling my hands into fists. "That's on the other side of the world!"

A sigh escaped her and she shook her head, light brown locks shifting in the motion. "You'll be staying with a family friend," she explained, despite having done so multiple times in the previous two months, ever since my summer holiday had begun. "He has two sons that are around your age; it'll be a good experience for you."

Frowning, I sat down on my bed, beside my suitcase - one of them, that is. "…But I've never met them - yes, I know; we met when we were younger, but I don't remember that!" My mum shut her mouth as she had been about to correct my statement.

"Why send me to Japan?" No matter how many times she explained it, I couldn't understand. "I can live by myself when you're away - I'm seventeen, not seven."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing you were alone," she admitted, sighing again. "Please just do this, Lucia… for me. I promise you, it won't be as bad as you think."

I pondered for a moment, then shook my head and waved my hand in dismissal. "Whatever." Moving to Japan to live with some guy and his two sons whom I didn't even remember was hardly what I wanted to do, yet I didn't have much of a choice. Since mum said I had to go, I needed to obey; one of the downsides to being underage.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her nod. "Good," she spoke, smiling. "Finish packing, you've got a long day ahead of you." With that, she left my room and shut the door behind her with a soft _thud._

Groaning, I stood up and strode to my open window, taking one of my last looks at the streets of my hometown, Birmingham. As a summer breeze caressed my skin, my eyes fluttered shut and I relaxed ever-so-slightly, which was a relief after all the stress I'd felt during the past weeks.

"Japan," I muttered, opening my eyes. A frown laced my lips as thoughts of the country haunted my mind. Not just the country, but where I would reside, as well. Living together with a family friend and his two sons… It was far from what I wanted to do, and what I was comfortable with, for that matter.

With another sigh, I shook my head and grabbed some books off a shelf and stacked them atop the clothes in my suitcase. Since I'd be going to a new hellhole, I didn't want to go empty-handed; I needed some things to keep me amused.

"…It's not like I have much of a choice." I frowned and ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm the nerves that had begun to settle in the pit of my stomach. Though I didn't want to admit it, I was a little scared.

After all, who wouldn't be when they got forced to move..?

* * *

This is the prologue of my newest story, a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fiction. The main character is a girl named Lucia, as is said in this prologue. As for the main male character… That will be Bakura, as in, the darker version.

If you spot any mistakes (grammar/spelling) then please feel free to let me know so I can edit them! I've read through this multiple times, but some mistakes always manage to slip through.


	2. Chapter One: Failed Attempt, farewell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters that are portrayed in this story. I do, however, own Lucia, her mother, and any other original characters who will be used in this story.

**Note:** To those who read my Shaman King fan fiction _A Touch of Destiny_: I promise, I am working on getting the next chapter written, but college work has made it hard to reach my inspiration. I'm hoping to get the next chapter finished as soon as possible. Also, the yamis and hikaris both have their own bodies in this. _Bakura_ is the dark one while _Ryou_ is the good one. _Marik_ is dark, while _Malik_ is light and _Yugi_ is light, while _Atem_ is dark.

* * *

Chapter One: Failed Attempt - Farewell

I barely slept that night.

My thoughts were haunted by the idea of moving to Japan, meeting new people, and living with people I didn't know; I wouldn't be with my mum any longer. The thought scared me, despite that I had always planned to move away once I finished my education. Perhaps my fear came from where I'd be going and that I hadn't yet completed my schooling. I was also appalled by the fact that she had decided to send me to the other side of the world, so easily… without consulting me.

The next day was more eventful than my night of staring at the ceiling. Mum dragged me to the mall to spoil me one last time before I left - so far that was the only thing I didn't mind of the entire situation. Armed with multiple bags of new clothes, some CDs and assorted accessories and minor items, we returned in the late evening, and then began the rush to fit my new belongings into my suitcases.

I succeeded just in time for a brief nap, which I didn't take. Instead, I took a shower and watched some television for the few hours of freedom I had. At two in the morning, mum woke up from her brief sleep and made some breakfast.

Frowning, I twirled a fork in my hand, pondering if I should try to eat. Though hungry, the unsettling nerves in my stomach weren't allowing me to eat much. The thought of food seemed revolting; all I could focus on was the clock that hung above the kitchen doorway.

"Half two," I noted, letting out a sigh before forcing myself to take a bite of my pancakes.

"We need to leave soon," mum stated as she finished her cappuccino. "Otherwise you won't be able to get your baggage on the plane."

"…Yeah."

After a final bite, I shoved the plate away from me and downed the rest of my orange juice. Standing up, I walked to the refrigerator and took a hair tie out of my pocket. Glancing at the mirror that hung on the door of the fridge, I used the hair tie to collect my waist-length locks and bound them in a messy bun; some shoulder-length strands and my fringe hung loose, to frame my face. Tired, dark grey eyes stared back at me and I shook my head, turning away from my reflection.

"Mum… do I really have to do this?" A frown laced my lips as I grabbed my jeans-jacket and tied it around my waist, followed by slinging my carry-on over one shoulder. "There has to be some other way."

Mum shook her head as she turned to face me, blue eyes showing slight sadness and exhaustion. "I'm sorry, Lucia, but this is the only way," she said. "But trust me; it will be a good experience for you."

I paused for a moment, pondering her statement. Though I didn't want to go, she did have a point. Being in a foreign country would teach me new things, a new culture, even if it was without my mother and the rest of the family.

"…Let's just go."

Without another word, I left the house and took a seat in our car - a red Volvo. I couldn't convince mum to let me stay, so there was no use fighting against her decision. I needed to make the best of the situation and hope life in Japan wouldn't be _too_ bad. I'd know soon enough.

Mum soon got into the driver's side of the car and began the half-hour-long drive to the Birmingham airport. I stared out the window, watching the familiar scenery fly by; I wouldn't see any of it again for a long time. Tears stung behind my eyes at the thought, but I shook my head and forced them away.

_I can't cry about this,_ I thought. Knowing I needed to do something to get my mind off of leaving my hometown behind, I turned away from the window.

"Mum," I began, quickly deciding upon a topic to discuss. "What are Andrew's sons called, again?"

"Ryou and Bakura," a smile crossed her expression as she answered. "I believe they're a year older than you. You know, you had a lot of fun with them when you were little."

"Ryou and Bakura," I repeated, testing the names. Vaguely, I could recall two little boys with spiky white hair; I could connect the names to the boys. Twins, assuming I remembered correctly - double the trouble.

"They'll be picking you up at the airport," mum continued, parking at BHX. "Andrew's currently in Egypt for a few days, but he'll be back Wednesday."

I nodded and got out of the car. Though a comment lay ready on my tongue, I refrained from outing how illogical I found it to be sent to Japan so I wouldn't be alone, when Andrew travelled around just as much as my mother did. Then again, I wouldn't be alone there, but accompanied by two eighteen-year-old guys. The joy.

After helping mum unload my suitcases from the car, we entered the airport; we were earlier than we should've been, but because of that we didn't have to wait in line at check in. Checking in and getting my bags tagged hardly took as long as I thought it would, and I soon found myself holding both my passport and boarding pass.

"Lucia, remember to be polite, take care of yourself, and be careful," mum said as we reached the furthest point she could go to. A line on the ground marked the end of the public area; only those who were checked in could go on.

"I know." Smiling slightly, I allowed her to embrace me. Though I wouldn't admit it aloud, I'd miss her. A lot.

"Let me know when you get there, okay? And _please_ be careful." She pulled away, staring at me expectantly.

I nodded and let out a soft laugh. "I will, mum." Part of me half-expected her to remind me not to talk to strangers; I couldn't blame her, though. She wasn't used to being away from me for long and vice-versa.

"…Bye."

After a wave, I crossed the line and headed into the next room. Tears stung behind my eyes again, but I held them back. Instead of focusing on the fact that I was leaving, I concentrated on getting through security. Security reminded me why I rarely left the country.

Being forced to take off my shoes and belt was bad enough, but I also had to empty my pockets, take off the mp3-player that hung around my neck _and_ take my laptop out of my carry-on. Then, once I had gone through the metal detector, I needed to wait for the trays with my things to come out of the scanner and put everything back where it belonged.

After that, I waited two hours (we needn't have left so early) for my gate number to be announced and headed there. Minutes later, boarding began. At 06:30 I was in my seat, shoving my carry-on underneath the seat in front of me. At 07:00 the plane began its way to the outskirts of the airport for takeoff.

"_Good morning ladies and gentlemen, my name is Gina Abbott and I will be your pilot for this flight. The flight is set to be nearly thirteen hours, which will put our arrival at 5 a.m. Tokyo time. We hope you enjoy your flight, now please listen to the cabin crew as they demonstrate our safety procedures…"_

Zoning out, I attached my seatbelt and turned to look out the window. The sun had almost fully risen, showing its stunning golden glow. While the day here had only just begun, in Tokyo, the late afternoon had already reached them. The thought was odd, to say the least, but not as odd as the thirteen hour flight… and a new day that would begin just as I arrived.

"_Cabin crew, please take your seats."_

A single tear slid down my cheek as the plane jolted back into motion, rapidly gaining momentum. Once the optimal speed had been reached, gravity resigned to technology as liftoff began. My stomach lurched and I wrapped an arm around my stomach, but didn't remove my gaze from the window. As the plane ascended, Birmingham became smaller beneath it and it felt as if I was leaving my life behind. In a way, that was the truth.

"Mum," I whispered as I wiped the tear away with the palm of my hand. Tearing my gaze away from the window, I instead focused on my lap, trying to calm my nerves and ignore the violent shaking of the aircraft.

_Why..?_

* * *

And so, the true story begins as Lucia heads on her way to Tokyo. One can only wonder what will happen when she meets old acquaintances. Also, I chose Andrew as the name of Ryou and Bakura's father, since I don't think his actual name is ever mentioned.

If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, then feel free to mention them so I can edit it.


	3. Chapter Two: Hesitant Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters that are portrayed in this story. I do, however, own Lucia, her mother, and any other original characters who will be used in this story.

**Note:** To those who read my Shaman King fan fiction _A Touch of Destiny_: I promise, I am working on getting the next chapter written, but college work has made it hard to reach my inspiration. I'm hoping to get the next chapter finished as soon as possible. Also, the yamis and hikaris both have their own bodies in this. _Bakura_ is the dark one while _Ryou_ is the good one. _Marik_ is dark, while _Malik_ is light and _Yugi_ is light, while _Atem_ is dark.

* * *

Chapter Two: Hesitant Arrival

Thirteen hours on a plane was worse than I thought it'd be. For one, I hadn't taken any food with me, save for a bag of gummy bears, which meant I had no choice but to eat the airplane meals. I'd tasted worse before, but had also tasted better. Secondly, I despised going to the bathroom in public places, yet had no choice because of the length of the flight. And last but not least, little kids kept squealing and running down the lanes. Put a frickin' leash on them.

A yawn left me as I stared out the window, where a distant light shone as the sun began to rise. Beneath the plane, other faraway lights shone, allowing a stunning view of Tokyo from up high. Though still hesitant and upset, the view seemed to calm me just slightly.

_Maybe it won't be too bad,_ I pondered, yet still didn't fully believe it. I just needed to see what it would be like. Perhaps I'd actually enjoy myself, but if it ended up being bad, or worse than I expected… I had nothing to do; I'd be screwed.

"_This is the co-pilot speaking. We would like to thank you for flying with us. We expect to land in Tokyo in ten minutes and will have five minutes of taxiing before reaching the airport. It is currently 04:40 a.m. and the weather is nice today. It is supposed to stay sunny with only few clouds and a light western breeze; the temperature is currently 18 degrees Celsius. To those staying in Tokyo, we wish you a pleasant stay, and to those transferring to other flights; we wish you a pleasant and safe onward journey."_

A brief pause followed the announcement, before the co-pilot began to repeat it in Japanese. Though my attention was divided between the announcement and the city below, I managed to understand snippets of what the co-pilot was saying. My Japanese was rusty, to say the least; I had had a few years of Japanese in school and mum tutored me occasionally at home, but other than that, it was hopeless.

Perhaps living in Japan would help my Japanese improve - at least that would be a positive aspect of the trip. I adored the language, so I could only hope that it would indeed help me.

Not long before the descent, the pilot announced we were about to begin and she bade us to fold away our tables, straighten our seats and make sure our luggage was properly stowed away. Only a minute after that, I felt my stomach lurch as the descent began and Tokyo got closer.

Focusing my gaze on outside, I watched the city grow larger as we neared it. My new life would soon begin; once the plane landed and I had collected my bags, it would commence, assuming I could find Ryou and Bakura…

_Shit,_ I thought, eyes widening at the realization. _Mum never told me what they look like!_

Groaning, I buried my face in my hands just as the plane landed with a _jolt._ A heavy sigh escaped me and I shook my head. _Relax,_ I told myself, remembering that I had their numbers in my cell phone_._

Somehow, the five minutes of taxiing seemed to both take far longer than it should have, yet went by far too quickly. Nerves had again settled into my stomach, but I forced them to the back of my mind. I couldn't afford to be nervous, not when I needed to figure out where baggage claim was and then where the guys were picking me up.

Once the seatbelt sign switched off, I took my carry-on out from under the seat in front of me and waited for the person next to me to get up. Everyone attempted to get their bags out of the overhead containers at the same time, to rush off the plane, which only caused a traffic jam. Though it took a long wait (during which my annoyance level rose considerably), I finally managed to get off the plane and made my way into the airport.

"Lord, help me," I muttered, looking around the huge arrivals hall. Taking a deep breath, I focused on finding a sign that showed how to get to baggage claim. Within seconds I spotted a blue sign; though it was mostly covered with Japanese Kanji, it also provided English translations.

Sighing in relief at seeing the words _baggage claim_, I headed in that direction and let the signs lead me to where I needed to be. Within minutes I had reached a large hall with multiple giant conveyer belts for the baggage of different flights. It didn't take long to find the correct one and just as I reached it, baggage began to show itself.

"Four suitcases," I recalled. It hadn't been cheap; mum had to pay a hefty fee for the extra bags, but there wasn't any other choice. I needed to take enough of my things to _live_ in Japan, not just for going on holiday.

_I cannot carry four bags by myself,_ I mused, heading to a long line of baggage carts. After grabbing one and tugging it free from the others, I returned to the right conveyer belt and instantly spotted one of my suitcases.

"Shit," I muttered and quickly grabbed the handle, attempting to yank it off the belt. I should not have packed so many books in one suitcase.

One of the men standing next to me noticed my predicament and grabbed one of the other handles, helping me hoist the suitcase off the belt and onto the cart. Letting out a breath, I smiled and turned to him.

"Thanks- err, Arigatou," I quickly corrected myself, flushing at my own idiocy. I almost didn't understand the 'You're welcome' he uttered after that, before he moved on to collect his own suitcase.

Sighing heavily, I waited for my other three suitcases to reach me, pulled them off and stacked them on the cart; luckily, the first suitcase had been the heaviest, since it held most of my books. Once I had collected everything, I followed the signs to where I assumed I needed to be. The cart was heavy, but I managed to keep it in control… for the most part.

My thoughts were confirmed as I reached an area where passengers were meeting up with family and friends. I definitely needed to meet up with them in that area, but...

"Okay," I began, speaking to myself. "Now where are they?"

Recalling the memory of two little boys with white hair, I glanced around the large hall. Assuming their hair color hadn't changed, it wouldn't be much of a challenge to find them. On the far side of the room, I spotted a boy with long white hair. A loud yawn escaped me as I walked over to him; I was exhausted from the lack of sleep and long flight.

"Erm," I began as I reached him, slightly hesitant. "Are you… Ryou or Bakura?"

The boy turned to face me and his expression immediately brightened as he smiled. "I'm Ryou," he spoke, nodding. "You must be Lucia; it's great to see you!"

I smiled in relief at having found the right person. My trip hadn't been in vain… yet. Another yawn left me and I quickly covered my mouth, flushing.

"You must be tired," he said with a soft laugh. Only then did I notice his thick English accent. "Let me take your bags," he continued and I allowed him to take the cart from me. "How was your trip?"

"It was long," I stated as I followed him out of the airport and into the parking lot. "I haven't gotten much sleep these past three days."

He nodded in understanding, brown eyes regarding me kindly. "You must have been nervous," were his words. "Moving across the world is a big step… I remember I was nervous when we moved here."

I inclined my head, knowing he had gone through the same thing I was now, just with minor differences. A frown crossed my features as the word _we_ sparked something in me. "Err… Where's Bakura? Mum said you and him would be picking me up."

At the mention of his brother's name, Ryou frowned, eyes narrowing slightly. "Bakura isn't the type to do things for others, unless he gets something in return," he explained. "That, and he was unwilling to get out of bed early enough to come here."

"…Ah, that explains it." We reached the car and I helped him put the suitcases and my carry-on in the trunk and backseat. Realizing that Bakura was a sore topic for Ryou, I refrained from questioning further. I was too tired for a major discussion, anyways.

I got into the passenger seat and rested my head against the window, feeling exhaustion creep over me now that my stress had faded slightly. Ryou seemed to notice as he got into the driver's seat.

"You should take a nap," he suggested with a slight smile. "It's a two hour drive back home, so there's time."

"Thank you." I smiled in appreciation and shut my eyes, deciding to act out his suggestion. Even if I hadn't wanted to, my body probably would have forced me to get some sleep.

Somewhere in the distance, I heard the car engine start, but paid it no mind. It took only moments for my consciousness to fade away as sleep overtook me with welcoming arms.

My dreams wandered back to my hometown.

* * *

And so, Lucia has finally made it to Japan and met up with one of the guys she'll be living with: Ryou. However, she has yet to meet Bakura because he's too arrogant and lazy. What a pity, but fear not; she'll meet him soon enough.

If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, then feel free to tell me, so I can edit them.


	4. Chapter Three: New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters that are portrayed in this story. I do, however, own Lucia, her mother, and any other original characters who will be used in this story.

**Note:** To those who read my Shaman King fan fiction _A Touch of Destiny_: I promise, I am working on getting the next chapter written, but college work has made it hard to reach my inspiration. I'm hoping to get the next chapter finished as soon as possible. Also, the yamis and hikaris both have their own bodies in this. _Bakura_ is the dark one while _Ryou_ is the good one. _Marik_ is dark, while _Malik_ is light and _Yugi_ is light, while _Atem_ is dark.

* * *

Chapter Three: New Beginning

"Lucia," a voice said in the distance, dulled by my fatigue. "Lucia, wake up. We're here."

I groaned as someone lightly shook my shoulder and I stirred, awakening from my slumber. Who was talking and why the hell was he trying to wake me up?

…Wait, _he?_

Letting out another groan, I forced my eyes open and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Next to me, I spotted a boy with long, white hair and the memories rushed back to me; I had moved to Japan, after months of preparation.

"…Ryou?" My tone was hesitant as I hoped I remembered his name correctly. After saying that, I glanced out the window and noticed we had parked in a street with single-standing houses. Only then did I realize we had arrived at his house, my new home. A slight frown crossed my lips, but I quickly forced it away and turned back to Ryou.

"This is where you live?"

Ryou nodded, "Yes. Usually it's just Bakura and I when dad is travelling, but now it will be the three of us." He smiled and I couldn't help but copy his expression; now that I had gotten some sleep, I realized how polite he was. I had expected it to be the opposite, which showed that I knew nothing about him.

A soft yawn escaped me and I quickly stifled it with my hand. "What time is it?"

"A little after eight," he answered as he climbed out of the vehicle. I watched him walk around the front of the car and open my door for me. "You slept the entire drive."

"T-Thanks," I muttered, a slight blush covering my cheeks as I got out of the car. "Sorry I slept the entire time… that was rude of me."

He shook his head, shutting the door. "Not at all; you were tired and that's understandable after such a long trip." After opening the trunk, Ryou turned back to face me. "Is there anything you need right now? I'll have Bakura bring in your other suitcases later… once he gets up." A slight scowl escaped him.

I smiled at his empathy and nodded. "I'd like some clothes and bathroom supplies," I said while walking around the car to him. "So I can take a shower." Like earlier, I didn't mention his brother, though wondered if he was truly that bad.

Ryou nodded and helped me find the right suitcase and put it on top of the others. Once located, I fished out some clothes to wear for the day, my bathroom supplies and hairdryer. As I collected the things in my arms, Ryou zipped the suitcase shut and closed the trunk.

"Try not to wake up Bakura," Ryou warned as he led me to the front door of his house. "He can get extremely grumpy if someone wakes him up; I tried to wake him up earlier this morning..." He frowned and shook his head, sticking the key in the lock. "He was not happy in the least."

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," I said, eyes downcast.

"No, no!" Ryou shook his head. "Please don't misunderstand me; Bakura's always like that and I usually leave him alone, but I wanted him to come with me to pick you up." He opened the door, holding it open for me.

"…Alright." A slight smile graced my features and I accepted his invitation inside. "Wow." My eyes grew wide as I looked around.

Whereas most people decorated their houses to one specific style, theirs was a mix of different styles, cultures and countries. Asian, African, European… there were artifacts from every continent and a variety of different styles. The stunning part was that it had been arranged in such a way that everything fit together, instead of seeming like a mish mash of random objects.

Ryou smiled and closed the door. "Dad runs Domino Museum," he explained, somehow knowing what had me in awe. "That's why we have so many different cultures in our home."

"That's amazing…" I had expected to learn more about Japanese culture, not a variety of cultures. Brownie points were given for that aspect; I adored learning about different cultures, hence why I hadn't fully despised the idea of moving to Japan.

"Would you like me to take you to the museum after you've taken a shower and we have breakfast?"

I nodded, excitement entering me, "I'd love that."

Ryou smiled. "Alright, I'll arrange that then. Oh, the bathroom is upstairs, the second door on your left."

"Okay, I shouldn't be too long." With that, I ascended the stairs, eyeing my surroundings. Paintings of different sceneries and cultures hung on the walls; it gave the house a truly unique feel. The last stair creaked as I put my weight on it and I flinched, glancing at the doors down the hall.

_I hope that didn't wake Bakura up,_ I thought, letting out a soft sigh. I couldn't help but wonder if he was as bad as Ryou portrayed him to be; I found it hard to believe, considering how kind and polite Ryou acted. But then again, I often heard that twins were the opposites of each other.

The stair creaked again when I removed my weight, but I ignored it and headed down the hall. _The second door on my left,_ I remembered and opened the door when I reached it, entering the bathroom. After locking the door behind me, I glanced around the room. The bathroom had a fair size and came equipped with a bathtub with shower capabilities, a toilet, sink, a small cabinet with a mirror on the door and a rack that held the towels.

A soft smile graced my lips as I undressed, tossing my clothes into a clothes hamper, and took the hair tie out of my hair. It took a few moments, but I managed to figure out how the shower worked and turned it on. Once the water had reached the ideal temperature, I stepped in and pulled the curtain shut.

I let out a content breath as the warm water caressed my skin and relaxed my muscles. _Maybe now I won't have to be as stressed,_ I thought as I lathered shampoo into my hair. The scents of citrus filled the room and I smiled, shutting my eyes slightly as I allowed myself to relax more.

Despite my relaxed state, I forced myself to rinse out the shampoo and finish up sooner than I would have liked; I didn't want to leave Ryou waiting for too long. Once I finished, I turned the shower off and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, I first dried my hair and then my body. It didn't take me long to get dressed and once dressed, I plugged my hairdryer in (luckily I had brought a handful of converters) and properly finished my hair.

By the time I finished getting ready, my long blonde locks had been collected in a messy bun again with shoulder-length strands and my fringe framing my face. I had also put on a minimal amount of make-up, mostly to cover the bags under my eyes, and accentuate my eyes.

Smiling, I straightened my clothes - a pair of dark jeans and a low-cut violet tank top. On my left wrist, I wore a couple thin silver and violet bracelets and a matching necklace hung around my neck; a silver chain with a silver heart. The heart was decorated with small, violet stones that traced the shape.

I cleaned up after myself and unlocked the door, exiting the bathroom afterwards. As I left, I nearly crashed into Ryou and I gasped. "I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, flushing in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to do that!"

Ryou shook his head, a soft laugh escaping him. "It's alright, it happens," he stated. "I was just coming to tell you that I'll be starting breakfast now. Your room is the last door on the right; feel free to have a look." Ryou smiled. "I hope it's alright… Oh! Your school uniform is on your bed."

_School uniform? Wonderful._ Despite my skepticism, I nodded. "Okay, thank you." As Ryou headed back down the stairs, I followed his directions to the end of the hall and entered what was evidently my room.

The room itself was still rather bare due to the lack of my things, which would be fixed soon enough. On the other hand, however… it was perfect. Two opposite walls were a dark shade of violet while the other two were white, yet had a violet streak that ran horizontally along the middle of the walls. Besides that, a desk, closet and cabinet stood in the bedroom, along with a bed. The blanket and pillow matched the color scheme of the room, yet also had Japanese symbols on them.

_Mum must've told Andrew about my favorite colors and things I like,_ I decided, smiling. The smile faded as I walked to my bed and picked up the garments that lay upon it. The uniform consisted of a blue skirt that would come to just above my knees, a white shirt with a long-sleeved pink jacket for over it, and a blue ribbon for around my neck.

"Over my dead body," I muttered, staring at it in disbelief. "I am not wearing that, no way. No." I tossed it back onto the bed, shaking my head. There was no way in hell would I wear such a monstrosity.

A soft chuckle came from behind me and I turned around to face the intruder. "I guess you don't like the uniform," the intruder said, a smirk crossing his lips. The guy leaned back against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest as he regarded me with brown eyes.

_Ryou..?_ I thought and then shook my head, smacking myself mentally._ No, that's not Ryou_.

Eyeing him closely, I noticed small, distinct differences. The clothes he wore were different, his hair was spikier and he had a darker look to him; his features were sharper, as well. The way he acted and carried himself also differed from Ryou; he had a more… arrogant air about him.

"…You must be Bakura."

* * *

Enter Bakura! Finally, at the end of chapter three, Bakura has made his presence known. This is where the _real_ story begins.

If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, then please tell me so I can edit them.


	5. Chapter Four: Unplanned Disruption

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters that are portrayed in this story. I do, however, own Lucia, her mother, and any other original characters who will be used in this story.

**Note:** To those who read my Shaman King fan fiction _A Touch of Destiny_: I promise, I am working on getting the next chapter written, but college work has made it hard to reach my inspiration. I'm hoping to get the next chapter finished as soon as possible. Also, the yamis and hikaris both have their own bodies in this. _Bakura_ is the dark one while _Ryou_ is the good one. _Marik_ is dark, while _Malik_ is light and _Yugi_ is light, while _Atem_ is dark.

* * *

Chapter Four: Unplanned Disruption

I stayed focused on the intruder, waiting on his response to my statement. The only way he couldn't be Bakura was if they were triplets, and to my knowledge they were merely twins; the option of triplets fell away.

His smirk stayed in place. "Good guess," he stated, pushing him away from the doorway and eyeing me. "And you must be Lucia… you've grown these past years." As he spoke, Bakura took a few steps towards me, closing the distance between us.

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest as he stopped only a foot away from me. He had gotten dangerously close to my personal space, unlike Ryou who always kept an acceptable distance; that was another difference between the two of them. Bakura was more daring and would probably do things against the will of others.

"Your point?"

Bakura chuckled and shook his head, "Nothing; nothing at all."

I eyed him skeptically and uncrossed my arms. "Fine," I said, deciding to bring up a different topic. "I heard you refused to come pick me up at the airport."

Smirking, Bakura stepped back and leaned against my desk, the palms of his hands resting on the edge. "Your point?" He said, purposely copying my words. "I knew Ryou would manage, so why should I bother?"

My eyes narrowed at his mocking behavior; it confirmed my thoughts of him and Ryou being exact opposites of each other. "It sounds to me like you're just lazy," I stated, glaring at him. "Make him do everything while you just stay in bed."

"Making him do everything doesn't mean I'm lazy," he countered, eyes shining in amusement as his lips formed a grin. "And you're hardly one to judge me."

"First impressions mean a lot and my first impression of you is poor." I turned my back to him as I grabbed my uniform and walked to my closet, opening one of the doors. Shaking my head at the hideous item, I hung it on one of the bars and shut the door.

"I'll change that first impression," Bakura whispered in my ear; I froze as his warm breath caressed my ear and my eyes widened. So much for my personal space, Bakura had officially destroyed it; I hadn't even heard him move. "It shouldn't be too difficult –"

"Bakura," Ryou's voice interrupted as he entered my room. "Leave her alone!"

Chuckling softly, Bakura took a couple steps back, returning my breathing space.

I took a deep breath as I turned around to face them and mentally thanked Ryou for his timing. Bakura had succeeded in creeping me out; unlike around Ryou, I didn't quite feel comfortable around him. With Ryou, I knew he was a kind person, yet with Bakura… I didn't know what he was thinking.

Note to self: Never turn my back on Bakura.

Ryou sent a glare in Bakura's direction, only to be ignored, and then turned to me. "Breakfast is ready," he said with a smile, then turned back to Bakura. "Could you get Lucia's suitcases out of the car?" The polite tone in his voice seemed to be forced when speaking with Bakura, and I didn't blame him.

Bakura shrugged, "Fine." Without another word, Bakura exited my room and headed down the stairs.

Ryou sighed and shook his head, "Come on; let's have breakfast."

Nodding, I followed Ryou to the dining-hall where two plates rested on an antique wooden table. I sat down and regarded the meal; Ryou had made pancakes and scrambled eggs, one of my favorite breakfasts. Wordlessly, Ryou and I began to eat our breakfast. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was until that moment; airplane food didn't do much besides make me sick.

A thud echoed throughout the house as a heavy object crashed to the ground. Flinching, I looked up from my plate, eyes wide in surprise. "What was that?"

Bakura entered the dining-hall, eyes narrowed and his annoyance seemed directed at me; it almost scared me. Almost. "Did you shove your entire shoe collection into one suitcase?"

"Too much for you to handle?" I couldn't help the slight grin that crossed my lips as I taunted him, realizing Bakura must've had issues with my books. "And it's not shoes, but books."

He rolled his eyes, though didn't respond to me. Instead, Bakura turned to his brother. "Ryou," he began. "That dolt of a friend of yours, Jounouchi, called at seven a.m. today. Perhaps you should teach him how to check the time."

"Be nice," Ryou warned, glaring at him. I suddenly felt very small between the evident sibling rivalries. "What did he want?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "He wanted to invite you over to his house today; the entire gang is meeting there."

"Oh…" Ryou frowned, glancing at me. "But I promised Lucia I'd take her to the museum today."

I shook my head. "It's alright, honestly," I said, sincerity lacing my voice. "We don't have to do it today. You can go spend time with your friends. It'll give me a chance to relax after the long plane flight."

"But, I –" Ryou sighed, obviously torn between wanting to show me the museum and wanting to spend time with his friends. "Are you sure, Lucia..? I mean, you were looking forward to it –"

"I could show her the museum," Bakura interrupted, a slight smirk crossing his lips. "If she doesn't mind, that is."

Redirecting my gaze to Bakura, I raised an eyebrow, not trusting him. I doubted he wanted to show me the museum out of sheer kindness; that was Ryou's job, not Bakura's. Yet it seemed Bakura was sincere about his offer.

_What is he doing?_

Ryou's expression mimicked my skepticism, but instead of questioning Bakura, he looked at me. "You can choose," he said with a slight smile. "If you don't mind him showing you…"

I remained silent for a moment, dissecting the thought in my mind. On one hand, it could allow me to get to know Bakura better, though I was unsure if that would be a good thing. On the other hand, I had no idea what to expect and what Bakura was thinking. Yet I'd never understand him if I didn't spend time with him. I'd be living with him, so I needed to have a minimal understanding of his thought pattern; if it was possible.

"…Alright," I agreed. "I won't mind going to the museum with him."

Ryou cast one last look from Bakura to me, before nodding and standing up, presumably to go call his friend. He left the dining-hall and entered the living-room; I assumed the landline was in there.

Bakura chuckled softly and grabbed his keys off the table. "Hurry up so we can go," he said, a smirk coming to his lips. "Perhaps I'll be able to change your impression of me."

Narrowing my eyes, I scoffed and finished the last two bites of my breakfast. "Doubtful," I stated. "From what I can tell you're just an arrogant prick like 90% of all men." Pushing my chair back, I rose to my feet and showed him a sweet smile. "And trust me; it's not easy to change my opinion on things."

Grinning, Bakura took steady steps closer to me and stopped mere inches away, closer than before. Though my instincts screamed at me to step away from him, I forced myself to stay put and lock my gaze with his. No way in hell was I going to show him fear; I wouldn't give into him that easily.

"It's a good thing I like a challenge," he said, lowering his voice to just above a whisper. "It keeps things interesting." Smirking, Bakura backed away from me and shoved his keys into his pocket.

"Shall we?"

I bit back an insult that lay ready on my tongue, yet couldn't fully destroy my hostility, "Fine. The sooner this is over with, the sooner I'll be away from you."

Bakura chortled, "You wish."

With that, Bakura led me through the living-room and out of the house. While part of me remained reluctant to follow, the other part was curious; not only to see the museum, but to spend time with Bakura as well. Though he annoyed me to no end, I found myself drawn to him… most likely because he was so mysterious... and complicated.

The walk to the museum passed in utter silence; fifteen minutes without speaking to each other, despite how he had seemed so interested in changing my opinion of him. Shaking my head, I twirled one of the shoulder-length strands of hair around my finger, pondering what he could be thinking.

I was torn from my thoughts as Bakura suddenly stopped walking and I nearly crashed into him. "What the..?" I scowled and glared at him, which only made him chuckle.

Instead of responding to my idiocy, Bakura nodded his head towards a large building that stood in front of us. Though _large_ was an understatement; the place was huge and built with Roman-styled architecture.

"Welcome to Domino Museum."

* * *

Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll, people~ More Bakura in this part and now things are really starting to get more intense; who knows what Bakura's thinking? All I know is that Lucia is pushing her luck by challenging him so much.

If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, then feel free to tell me so I can edit them.


	6. Chapter Five: Pleasantries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters that are portrayed in this story. I do, however, own Lucia, her mother, and any other original characters who will be used in this story.

**Note:** To those who read my Shaman King fan fiction _A Touch of Destiny_: I promise, I am working on getting the next chapter written, but college work has made it hard to reach my inspiration. I'm hoping to get the next chapter finished as soon as possible. Also, the yamis and hikaris both have their own bodies in this. _Bakura_ is the dark one while _Ryou_ is the good one. _Marik_ is dark, while _Malik_ is light and _Yugi_ is light, while _Atem_ is dark.

* * *

Chapter Five: Pleasantries

"This… is the museum?"

My eyes widened at the beautiful white structure that stood in front of me. Though Ryou had said their father owned a museum, I hadn't expected such a large one. All I thought it would've been was a small, local museum and not something so… enormous.

Bakura glanced over his shoulder at me, a smirk lacing his lips, "Yes."

Without so much as another word, Bakura headed towards the entrance, me following behind. As of yet, Bakura had been anything _but_ talkative, unlike his brother. Despite that, I still followed him, ignoring the silence. Instead, I focused of my surroundings.

After passing through the double doors that led into the museum, a stunning hall with ancient artifacts greeted me. A soft _wow_ left my lips as I eyed my surroundings, shocked by the many things on display. Just from what I could recognize, I saw some Mayan pottery and jewelry, as well as some ancient European relics, Egyptian artifacts and even more that I couldn't recognize.

"This is amazing," I said, just above a whisper.

Bakura chuckled and led me through multiple rooms, giving me little time to check the historical items. Eventually, he nudged me to a staircase, blocked by a rope. "You've yet to see the impressive displays."

"…Are we allowed down there?" I crossed my arms, hoping my hesitance wasn't too obvious.

"My father owns the museum," he stated, smirking. "We can go wherever I say we can."

I pursed my lips, still not thoroughly convinced. A quick glance down the staircase showed that no lights were on, which only increased my suspicions. I did not want to enter a restricted area… or get trapped in a dark room with him, for that matter. Neither of those options sounded appealing.

Bakura turned back to face me and as his lips curled into a sly grin, I realized he had noticed my hesitance. "You're not _scared_, are you?" An amused glint sparked in his eyes.

I nearly flushed in embarrassment, though my annoyance managed to overcome it. "No," I exclaimed, scoffing at his nerve. "Of course not!" To further prove my point, I stormed passed him, head held high, and descended the staircase.

A soft laugh echoed through the room and I soon heard Bakura's footsteps following my own. Once I reached the bottom of the staircase, I stopped, unsure of where the light switch was. As if on command, I heard a soft _click_ as Bakura flicked the switch and the lights turned on instantly.

For a moment, I covered my eyes, shielding them from the strong rays. Once my eyes grew accustomed to the light, I lowered my arm and let out a gasp. On the walls of the room, huge stone tablets hung on the walls, engraved with hieroglyphic carvings. The stones were held within the confines of glass cases to preserve the old stone.

The interest in different cultures I had inherited from my mother surfaced; in three seconds flat, I had crossed the room to take a closer look at one of the stones, leaving my annoyance far behind. Minor parts had faded, though still remained readable for those who understood hieroglyphs. Sadly enough, I was not one of those lucky people; I had a few books to study them, but hadn't found the time for it.

"I assume you're interested in Egypt," Bakura said from behind me.

I nodded and spun around to face him. "Yeah," I said, confirming his observation. "Mum's been into other cultures since before I was born… I guess that's something we share." A slight smile crossed my lips, though a pang of sorrow pierced my heart as I remembered I was away from my mother. "Though she's not much of an Egyptologist," I continued, forcing my sadness away. "She's always been interested in the Maya; she was in charge of the Mayan section of a museum back home, but then got offered a position to actually help the researchers and archeologists dig up new artifacts." I paused for a brief moment, remembering how happy it made her, but what it meant for me. "…The rest, as they say, is history."

Bakura's expression was impassive as he leaned back against a wall, one foot propped up behind him. For a few seconds, he remained silent, until finally he broke it. "We're in a similar situation with our father," he said. "He owns this museum, but travels most of the time to make deals for getting new relics for the museum and occasionally helps uncover new items."

I regarded his expression, attempting to figure out what he thought about his father being gone so often, but he kept his features emotionless. Either that or he truly didn't care much about it. "That's how our parents met, right? Because they're both in the historical business."

Nodding, Bakura pushed away from the wall and walked towards me, "Yes." He eyed the tablet in front of him before turning his attention to me. "You say your mother is interested in the Maya," he said as slight curiosity entered his gaze. "What are you most interested in?"

"Egypt." I nodded my head towards the glass-covered relic, a smile crossing my expression. "I've loved it for years; remember that suitcase you complained about?"

"Yes..?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

I let out a soft laugh, "Well, what do you think it was filled with? Romance novels? I think not." Shaking my head, I fully turned towards him. "I've got a good two dozen books on Egyptian history, pantheon, hieroglyphs and more."

"Really?" His interest seemed to be genuinely piqued, though it couldn't mask slight surprise. "It's rare to find girls who study history… especially in their spare time."

"To be quite honest, I haven't gotten around to much studying," I admitted. "Just with school before, and then the stress of the past few months…" I frowned. "I haven't done nearly as much as I wanted to."

"School's simple here, so you'll have more spare time." Bakura stated. "…Are you a quick study?"

"Depends on the topic; if it's something I like, then yes, I am."

Bakura nodded. "Then it shouldn't be too difficult," he said, glancing at the tablet. "If you need help, I'll be able to do so."

_Help? _I thought, shock entering my body. _He offered to __**help**__ me?_ For a moment, I thought he was lying, but his expression told me otherwise. He sincerely meant he could, and would, assist me if necessary.

"…Thanks," I said, slightly hesitant, yet pleased at the same time. "I'll remember that. But… do you know a lot about Egypt?"

He smirked, "I know quite a bit. Though, if you want more information on how, I suggest you ask Ryou; he'll be able to explain better."

I raised an eyebrow - he was back to his half-assed explanations of things. I also had the feeling Ryou wouldn't quite appreciate me asking about Bakura's knowledge of Egypt. Either way, I doubted Bakura would tell me, so I didn't have much of a choice. Despite that, I decided to ask one last question, to test just how much he claimed to know of Egypt.

Glancing from the tablet, to him, I uttered my question, "…Can you read this?"

I doubted an eighteen-year-old could read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, yet part of me had the distinct impression that he wasn't quite like others his age. Because of that, his answer didn't fully shock me like it would have before.

"Yes."

* * *

It seems Bakura isn't 100% heartless bastard after all, though he still remains a mysterious individual. In this part, you learn a bit more about Lucia and her family, though it is still far from everything. Also, since I have college during the week, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. I will do my best to write at least one chapter a week, but if possible will do two or three chapters. I'll have to see how college work and my inspiration treat me.

If you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes, then please point them out so I can edit them.


	7. Chapter Six: Solitude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters that are portrayed in this story. I do, however, own Lucia, her mother, and any other original characters who will be used in this story.

**Note:** To those who read my Shaman King fan fiction _A Touch of Destiny_: I promise, I am working on getting the next chapter written, but college work has made it hard to reach my inspiration. I'm hoping to get the next chapter finished as soon as possible. Also, the yamis and hikaris both have their own bodies in this. _Bakura_ is the dark one while _Ryou_ is the good one. _Marik_ is dark, while _Malik_ is light and _Yugi_ is light, while _Atem_ is dark.

* * *

Chapter Six: Solitude

His answer put an abrupt end to our conversation. Though shocked that he could _read hieroglyphs_, I was more surprised at the fact that I actually believed him. Normally, I would have found it difficult to believe an eighteen-year-old could read hieroglyphs, yet for some reason… Bakura was different.

Despite our conversation having ended, Bakura showed me around the museum for a good hour – I couldn't believe the stunning relics they had there – before deciding we should return to the house. The walk home passed very much the same as the walk to the museum - in utter silence.

_Eighteen and able to read hieroglyphs?_ I thought, still surprised. _That's near-impossible; how did he learn that?_

Shaking my head, I followed Bakura into the house and watched him toss his keys onto a table. "I'll be in my room," I announced and ascended the stairs, neglecting to wait for a response. Once upstairs, it took me a moment to remember which room was mine; I managed to figure it out and entered the room, shutting the door behind me.

A soft sigh escaped my lips and I ran a hand through my hair, removing the hair tie. My blonde hair fell to my waist, tickling my bare shoulders; a slight smile crossed my expression at the sensation. Striding to my bed, I sat down and stared at the violet wall across from me. Thoughts of everything – the move, the new people, Bakura's mysteriousness, the new country, new continent – filled my mind and I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"I can't take this."

Sighing heavily, I lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Despite my brief nap in the car, exhaustion still consumed me. Inside me, my exhaustion battled the raging thoughts in my mind, each wishing to be superior. As a headache began to form, my fatigue won and my eyes fluttered shut as sleep began to consume me.

* * *

A soft groan left me as I rolled over, slowly awaking from my sleep. _What time is it..?_ As I opened my eyes, I rolled over to face the bed stand. The alarm clock on it read _17:35_ in bright red numbers. _Aw, shit._ Yawning loudly, I pushed myself into an upright position and rubbed my eyes, then glanced around the room.

Something had changed.

Frowning, I rose to my feet and walked to the other side of the room where a collection of four black suitcases and a carry-on stood in a corner. I pressed my hand onto one of them, testing if it was real and frowned as I felt the material on my skin. Mixed emotions entered my body when I realized three things.

One, Bakura had brought my suitcases up the stairs, and two, Bakura had been in my room without permission… while I was asleep. And three, I hadn't even noticed he had entered my room. I made a mental note to lock my door whenever I slept; his unapproved entry unnerved me, to say the least. On the other hand, I was grateful he had brought my suitcases upstairs as it would've been hell to drag them up by myself.

Shaking my head, I glanced back at the alarm clock. _Mum should be awake by now,_ I realized and smiled. Grabbing my cell phone, I flicked through the list of numbers until I found hers and pressed the green button. She answered before the second ring finished.

"Lucia?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, mum. It's me."

"Thank goodness, I was getting worried. How are you? How was the flight? How is it there?"

A soft laugh escaped me at her concern; she acted exactly how I expected a mother to act in such a situation and I couldn't blame her. "I'm fine mum," I answered, partially honest. "The flight was good, just long, and it's alright here so far."

"That's a relief," she admitted. "Have you been to see anything there yet?"

"Yeah, Bakura took me to see his dad's museum," I explained. "It's huge! Bigger than the one you work at."

I heard her laugh; God, I already missed seeing her in person. "I have heard Andrew owns a big museum; that's why he's always so busy getting new artifacts for it," she said. "I still plan to visit that museum at some point."

"You'd love it; there are quite a few Mayan things."

"It sounds like you had a good time then. So, everything's been alright so far?"

"Yes, mum. Everything is fine, trust me." I couldn't help but smile at her concern, even if I was partially lying to her. "I'm just a little tired."

"That's understandable. Make sure you go to bed early tonight." Her tone held the slightest amount of superiority, showing she meant it.

"I will, mum," I said. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know I got here safely."

I could mentally see her nod. "Okay, enjoy your few days of freedom before school! Try to use them to relax… and get rid of your jetlag."

"I will," I assured her with a gentle laugh. "Bye!"

"Bye, sweetheart."

With a slight smile, I pressed the red button to disconnect the call and set the phone on my desk. I'd probably make longer phone calls to her eventually, but I'd use the home phone for that and not my cell phone, unlike this spur-of-the-moment call.

Casting another glance around my room, I frowned. _This doesn't feel like home._ With that thought, I grabbed one of my suitcases, lay it on the bed and zipped it open. It was time to make this place my own and the only way to do that was with my belongings; I suppose I'd need to thank Bakura for bringing my bags up. As such, I began to unpack and put my things where they belonged.

My clothes were soon hung or stacked on shelves in the closet while smaller items were stored in the bottom drawers. The CD's and DVD's I brought were put on a shelf that hung above my desk. Sadly, the room didn't have a bookcase, so I stacked my many books in the small cabinet and made a mental note to mention that I would really, _really_ like a bookcase for my room. The rest of my things somehow made it into little nooks and crannies of the room; some remained stored in a suitcase until I'd have a bookcase to decorate.

"Much better," I stated, looking around my room with a smile. "At least it feels a bit more like home…" _A bit._

By the time I had finished, it had just passed 20:00, so I exited my room and descended the stairs. _It's so quiet,_ I realized as I entered the living-room. Raising an eyebrow, I looked around; there was no sign of anyone else being there. Since the living-room had failed me, I entered the dining-room instead and instantly spotted a yellow post-it note on the antique table.

_Oh great, now what?_

I strode to the table and tugged the note off the wood with utmost ease; I turned my attention to what had been written on it and a frown immediately tugged on the corners of my mouth. I made a mental note to smack Bakura.

With a heavy sigh, I pulled one of the chairs back and sat down. Holding the piece of paper in my hands, I stared at it hard and attempted to decipher the Kanji that had been scribbled on it. The longer I stared at the little symbols, the more my frustration began to rise and the harder I planned to slap Bakura later.

"Come on," I muttered. "It's not _that_ hard…"

Standing up, I took a pencil off the shelf of a bookcase and sat back down, setting the paper on the table. With that done, I began to lightly trace the form of the Kanji, trying to remember my lessons. When in doubt, act like you're writing it yourself; it was a trick my mother had taught me and worked rather well.

It didn't fail me this time.

"Ah," I exclaimed. "Finally!"

To make sure I didn't forget, I jotted down the English words and stared at the paper once more, comparing my words to his. Once certain I had written the correct thing, I grinned in achievement. So much for Bakura's little trick; he wouldn't trap me that easily, no way.

Lucia 1 – Bakura 0.

Shaking my head, I read what I had written down. _Be back later._ As the message sunk in, I frowned once more. Bakura had left, without telling me, for an undetermined amount of time _while_ Ryou was also gone. Oh, he was trying to piss me off all right.

Though I didn't mind the little Japanese test (especially since I passed it), I was annoyed that he had just left. First he came into my room unannounced, and then entered my room while I was _asleep_, and now this.

_When I'm done with him, he won't know what hit him._

* * *

Not many other characters in this chapter, but then again, you can't have everything, right? Despite that, there are plenty of hints of Bakura in this chapter; poor Lucia – Bakura's really getting on her nerves.

If you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes, then feel free to point them out so I can edit them.

_**Today is Bakura and Ryou's birthday, hence why I made sure to write a new chapter today. I also wrote another thing in honor of them; it is a poem about their lives, starting with Touzoku'Ou and ending with Ryou and Yami Bakura. It is called, "The Thief's Tale".**_

_**Please check it out!**_


	8. Chapter Seven: Interlude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters that are portrayed in this story. I do, however, own Lucia, her mother, and any other original characters who will be used in this story.

**Note:** To those who read my Shaman King fan fiction _A Touch of Destiny_: I promise, I am working on getting the next chapter written, but college work has made it hard to reach my inspiration. I'm hoping to get the next chapter finished as soon as possible. Also, the yamis and hikaris both have their own bodies in this. _Bakura_ is the dark one while _Ryou_ is the good one. _Marik_ is dark, while _Malik_ is light and _Yugi_ is light, while _Atem_ is dark.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Interlude

By the time I heard the door open, signaling someone had returned, it had just passed ten p.m. I sat on a black leather couch, back propped against a pillow with my knees pulled closer to me, a book resting on them.

Yawning loudly, I stretched my arms and looked up just in time to see Ryou enter the living-room. Huh, and here I had thought it would be Bakura.

"Lucia? I thought you would've been asleep by now."

"You're not the only one," I muttered as I shut the book and set it on a table. "I would've been in bed by now, but Bakura left earlier, so I've been alone ever since then."

Ryou's eyes widened. "I am so sorry," he exclaimed. "I didn't think he'd just walk out on you..! Are you hungry? Have you had any dinner?"

My stomach chose that moment to growl, making my cheeks grow warm. "I haven't had anything since breakfast, actually," I admitted.

Ryou shook his head and muttered something very un-Ryou-like about his brother. "I'll make you something," he said. "You can pick what you'd like." With that said, Ryou signaled me to follow him and entered the kitchen.

Getting off the couch, I soon found myself in the kitchen and watched as Ryou pulled a large variety of edibles out of the cupboards. "Go ahead and choose something," he told me, smiling. "And when I'm not home, just help yourself to food and drinks when you want some."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said and lightly tapped a finger on a can of tomato soup. "That will be fine."

Ryou nodded, put the other things away and proceeded to open the can and pour it into a pot. "I really am sorry he left you alone like this," Ryou continued. "If I would have known he'd do that, I wouldn't have left myself –"

I shook my head, "It's alright, Ryou, honestly."

A smile crossed his lips and he nodded, "If you're certain. Go ahead and sit down if you'd like; your dinner will be ready soon."

Nodding, I accepted the offer and sat down at the dining-room table. A soft sigh escaped me and I leaned back, realizing that in a few days, summer vacation would end and I would be forced to go to a new, _Japanese_ school.

I couldn't deny the unease that had begun to settle in my stomach.

After my meal, I excused myself and entered my room, planning to get some more sleep. A loud yawn escaped me and I stretched, wincing as my shoulder snapped due to the movement. Collecting a pair of thin black leggings and a violet tank top, I changed into them and flicked off the light.

Sighing, I slid into bed and pulled the blanket over me, shutting my eyes. Part of my mind remained nervous due to the circumstances, while the other side had begun to relax. Ryou was a nice guy and I got along well enough with him, but Bakura… He was the problem. I couldn't figure out what he had in his head; it annoyed me.

But I'd be damned if I let him confuse me.

* * *

I have two things to apologize for. 1) I apologize for making all of you wait so long on this part, and 2) I'm sorry it's such a short part. I originally had other plans for this part, but I decided to change things around a little bit. I will do my best to write the next part soon, to make up for it.

If you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes, then please let me know so I can edit them.


	9. Chapter Eight: Tension and Arrogance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters that are portrayed in this story. I do, however, own Lucia, her mother, and any other original characters who will be used in this story.

**Note:** The yamis and hikaris both have their own bodies in this. _Bakura_ is the dark one while _Ryou_ is the good one. _Marik_ is dark, while _Malik_ is light and _Yugi_ is light, while _Atem_ is dark.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Tension and Arrogance

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a door slamming and loud, angry voices echoing throughout the house. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, not happy to have been awoken from my slumber and still half-asleep.

"What's going on..?"

As curiosity got the best of me, I climbed out of bed and headed towards the door. As I got closer to the exit, the voices grew louder and I frowned. After twisting the doorknob, I silently left my room and shut the door behind me. Now that the door no longer blocked part of the noise, the argument grew much louder.

"Ryou, why don't you just get to the point?"

"The point? Bakura! We were supposed to pick up Lucia together; you didn't go! And then, to top it off, you just left her yesterday, without any way of contacting you! What if something would have happened?"

I heard Bakura scoff, "She can take care of herself for a few hours."

"That's not the point. Yesterday you said you'd stay with her, so I could visit my friends –"

"No," Bakura interrupted. "I said I would show her the museum; I never said I'd stay with her once we were through there."

Ryou let out a groan in annoyance. "Bakura! The point is that you didn't do what dad told you to do _and_ you left her alone!"

"…And?"

A soft sigh escaped me and I ran a hand through my messy hair. _Great, already an argument about me._ Things kept getting better and better, or rather, worse and worse. Not a day went by without some form of issue.

What surprised me the most was that Ryou seemed to be the one yelling while Bakura kept his cool. I would have thought it would have been the other way around, but then again, Bakura didn't seem like the type to anger to the extent of shouting easily. However, Ryou didn't either. I guess I got proved wrong about that.

Slowly, I descended the stairs and after a moment of hesitation, entered the living-room and took in my surroundings. Bakura leaned against a wall casually, arms crossed over his chest and he didn't look amused by the situation. Ryou, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. His face was twisted in a mixture of sheer anger, and desperation, due to Bakura taking control of the argument.

"Err," I began, attempting to find something to say. My vocabulary failed me.

Ryou's gaze softened at the sight of me, "Good morning, Lucia. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks." A slight smile crossed my lips; I was glad their dispute had stopped. "Yourself?"

"I slept well." His own smile mirrored mine. "Would you like breakfast?"

I nodded, "Yes, please."

Ryou's smile brightened and he left the room, heading for the kitchen. A soft sigh escaped me, followed by a yawn, and I sat down on the couch, sitting across from where Bakura still stood. His expression had lightened very slightly.

"…How long were you listening?"

"You noticed?" I raised an eyebrow in an attempt to hide my surprise. Really, the fact that he had noticed shouldn't have surprised me.

Bakura snorted. "It wasn't exactly hard to tell."

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms and leaned back. "I started listening when you told Ryou to get to the point."

"Ah." A soft chuckle escaped him and he pushed away from the wall. "Well, I have places to be." Bakura headed for the door and stopped in the doorway, one hand resting on the frame. "Oh," he began, glancing over his shoulder. "Nice pajamas." After flashing me an unnerving smirk, Bakura left the house.

Instantly, I glanced down at myself and flushed, yanking the top of my tank top higher. It had travelled _dangerously_ low during my sleep, without my knowledge. Note to self: Never leave my room in the morning without checking myself first. Heck, I was lucky my breasts hadn't popped out.

Despite Bakura's attitude, I couldn't help but find myself the slightest bit attracted to his arrogance, or self-confidence, depending on how I looked at it. Maybe it was just because he was difficult to figure out. Even so, Bakura didn't stand a chance with me; I had no interest in a romantic or sexual relationship, even if I found a guy I liked.

Shaking my head, I let out a sigh and rose to my feet. _Bakura said I should ask Ryou about why he knows a lot about Ancient Egypt,_ I recalled as I strode to the kitchen.

_It's time to do so._

* * *

It looks like I'm getting back into updating more regularly! So, here is the next chapter of this fan fic. It's still a little short, but the next one will most likely be quite a bit longer.

If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, then let me know so I can edit them.


End file.
